Such a mobile dividing wall is, for example, known from the French Patent Application 2,570,408. Also the Unexamined German Patent Application 4,207,644 discloses such a mobile dividing wall to be used in particular for the subdivision of large rooms.
Known mobile dividing walls of the generic type can be installed quickly, because when two wall elements are assembled, there is, between the VELCRO-like material of the two wall elements, a durable connection which eliminates a displacement with regard to one another of the two joined wall elements. The VELCRO-like material in connection with the convex edge profiles allows, by rolling off the edge profiles on one another, a smooth change of the angular position of the two wall elements relative to each other without the wall elements having to be separated from one another. This possibility of particularly quick installation with at the same time great flexibility with regard to the arrangement is also the reason for the widespread distribution of generic dividing walls. The quick and firm adherence of the VELCRO-like material of the edge profiles facing each other of two wall elements to be joined together also has a significant disadvantage because a later adjustment of the position of the wall elements relative to one another to correct a misalignment in height, side or angle is not possible due to the strong adhesion of the VELCRO-like material in the case of joined wall elements. The installation of a dividing wall of wall elements aligned exactly to one another requires several attempts to join two wall elements which is time consuming and troublesome. Thus, in practice, it happens that with installed mobile dividing walls of the type mentioned herein, the individual wall elements show a slight misalignment (height, parallelism, lateral misalignment) with one another which, to eliminate, would require reinstallation of the dividing wall.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a mobile dividing wall which can be installed quickly and without any problem and in the case of which the individual wall elements are adjusted to each other largely without unwanted misalignment.